Underneath the Mistletoe
by Eoko
Summary: A Xmas fanfic written for the 2004 year, originally posted on a SeiferZell club forum. So, that's the pairing. Yaoi, der. Other warnings inside.


Story Title: Underneath the Mistletoe  
Part: 1/1  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Don't of FF8 or any of the characters thereof. Squaresoft, now stupidly Square-Enix owns them, but I think I make them much more amusing.  
Warnings: This fic contains scenes of partial nudity… I think… implied petty drug use, some bad language…. Uh, yea. Oh, RINOA BASHING! Uh, Selphie. No, just Selphie'. That should be warning enough.

Uh… I have NEVER in my LIFE finished a fic that did not have a lemon in it! . My CHIBI fic certainly won't, but even my First Life has it implied. . I don't know where I went wrong… the characters wanted to be all MUSHY! This is what I get for not seeing Val for good ol' RP romps. Poor Seifer and Zell. Anyway, mushy, fluffy, no lemon, and NO SEQUEL. I have too many other things to write.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zell! Ohmigods! Zell, Zell, Zell, Zell! ZELL! Are you even listening to me!"

"…huh? Selphie, let me swallow before I answer you, okay!"

Selphie stopped in mid-bounce and settled down. "I guess I could do that. Zell!" she piped up as he was about to stuff yet another hotdog down his throat. "Stop stuffing your face and answer meeeee!" she whined.

"Yea, yea, Selph, I'll help with the Christmas Party…"

"It's not a party, silly! It's the single most fantastic and romantic, bestest extravaganza this school will ever see!"

_Note… Garden is a missionary training academy… and Selphie knows words that big?_' Zell thought as he stared at the girl now standing on the cafeteria chair, continuing to declare the greatness that would be her… party.

"… we'll have a giant tree and tons of decoration! And we'll frost all the windows! And we'll have fruitcake- you can be in charge of that, Zell!" She giggled merrily at the pun she had so cleverly used.

"Why did I ever tell you I was gay…?"

"Because we're best friends!"

"Everyone is your best friend!"

Selphie plopped back down into her chair and tapped a finger to her chin in thought. "That's right!" she exclaimed. "Everyone _is_ my best friend!"

Zell shoved another hotdog into his mouth and gave the girl a look like she was crazy- no, gave her a look that said I know you are crazy'.

Selphie reached across the table and grabbed one of Zell's hotdogs, taking a nice little bite and chewing it into itty bitty pieces before swallowing.

Zell glared at her and wrapped an arm around his plate to protect his remaining hotdogs. She kept doing that. The blonde wondered if she ever got her own food, or if she just ate off the people around her.

The brunette giggled and continued working on the hotdog, still keeping the conversation going between bites. "Rinoa's helping too!" Selphie said excitedly. Zell groaned. "Oh, Zell, don't be a poo-head. She said she'd dress up like Mrs. Clause and dress Angelo up as a reindeer!"

"Oh goody!" Zell chirped in a high-pitched, sarcastic voice. "Then you simply must let mee be Santa- I'll toss her out the sleigh!" 

"Zell!" Selphie leaned over to thwack him for his comment.

Zell rubbed the side of his head and quirked a brow at the girl in yellow. "You don't like her either!"

"Well, no- but I don't go saying I want to throw her out of sleighs!"

"There's a line you don't hear every day."

"I dunno, ya know? With Selphie ya never know, ya know?"

"IDIOT!" Fujin said with a swift kick to Raijin's shin. Saying ya know' after nearly every sentence was bad enough, but rhyming and over-repetition was a little too much to take this early in the morning.

"Hi, Seifer! Hi, Fujin! Hi, Raijin!" Selphie beamed at each. "Want to join the Christmas Festival Committee?"

Raijin looked at Seifer, at Fujin and then back to the bubbly brunette. "Sure, ya know? Not sure what I can help with, but ya tell me and I'll do mah best, ya know?"

"Yay! How about you Fujin? It'll be fun!"

"AFFIRMATIVE!" she gave a sharp nod.

Seifer stared at his posse for a few seconds before snapping back to reality. "Sorry, Selphie, I'll have to pass."

Selphie pouted up at him and tried the watery puppy-dog eyes. "Pweeeeaaassse? Fujin and Raijin and Zell are helping."

"There are plenty of other people you can ask. Besides, I'm not going to clean up Chicken-wuss' messes."

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Zell shouted at Seifer's back as he headed over to the counter to get some breakfast.

Selphie stood up and held her cup over Zell's head, only to get a very strange look.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking from Selphie to the cup as best he could, then back to Selphie.

"I'm heating up my coffee with the steam coming out of your head," she giggled and sat back down.

"This isn't a cartoon. There is no steam coming out of my head!"

"Simmer down there, Zell, she's just bein' cute," Irvine said sliding into the seat next to Selphie.

"Irvine's helping toooooo!" Selphie whined to Seifer as he passed by their table with his breakfast and his posse.

"What am I helpin' with now?" Irvine looked up to Zell since Selphie was busy sending psychic vibes of you want to help with the committee' towards Seifer with her fingers- or, that's what she was attempting.

Zell finished the last of his hotdogs and gave an overly dramatic sigh. "Christmas Festival. Is it just me, or does she know just when to grab you so you can't get away?"

"Nope, not just you. She roped a whole class into the committee after askin' Instructor Aki if she could like, make an announcement at the end of class."

"The instructor's helping too!" Selphie grinned, hopping right back into the conversation. "Irvy, make Seifer help!"

"How?" he inquired, adjusting his hat.

"Eh, lay in his bedroom in the noodie and say he can't have any nookie-nookie if he doesn't help?"

"I'm pretty sure Seifer could do whatever he'd like with Irvine, if he felt like it."

"Hmmm, you're probably right- you do it Zell!"

Zell looked at Irvine, Irvine looked at Zell, they both looked at Selphie. "We're not your sex dolls!"

Selphie pouted at them. "Then do each other and let me watch!"

"Why did I ever tell you I was bi…?" Irvine inquired.

"I asked the same thing!"

"No you didn't, Zell. You asked why did I ever tell you I was gay, pause, pause, pause, lifts eyebrow'."

"I don't think you're supposed to say the actions…." Zell whimpered. Too much Selphie in the morning was bad for your health… it had to be.

"Sure you are," Selphie stated matter-of-factly. "Like lol' or, omg'-"

"But those are abbreviated words!" Zell countered.

_Zell knows words that big?_' Irvine wondered.

"I wasn't done, Zell! And lol' is an action! Laugh. Out. Loud. Also, thwacks Irvine' or pinches Zell's tooshie!' are things you can say!"

"Who the hell walks around saying they're going to pinch my tooshie'?" Zell looked up to see quite a number of people looking oddly at him. "Don't even think it!" he warned the whole lot.

"That guy with the lavender hair is looking at your tooshie now, Zelly," Selphie giggled.

"Julian always looks at my tooshie', Selphie."

"Oh, that's right." Selphie reached up a hand and waved enthusiastically to the older SeeD male with the light purple hair. She received a raise of a hand from him in response. She turned her hand about and made a little come here' motion at Julian and the guy with the orange hair sitting next to him.

The two excused themselves from the table and came over to Selphie's. "Hey, Zell," the more muscled man greeted, running his fingers through his orange locks.

"Kurt, Selphie asked you over, not me. Say hi to her."

"Hello, Selphie, and how can we help you today?" Julian asked.

"You wanna help with the Christmas Festival Committee? I wanna have costumes for those people that are gonna help out on the floor!" she chirped, nudging her head obviously toward Zell.

"Whadda'ya think, boss? Trust us?" Kurt said leaning over the tattooed blonde, arm resting over his shoulder.

"Hell no!" Zell said taking Kurt's hand and moving it away. "And I ain't your boss."

"Well," Julian mused.

"I ain't! I'm the Prez, and that's the only title I'm allowing."

"Costumes are only for the after 10 crowd'," Selphie grinned. That should get their attention. "That means only sixteen and above will be allowed to stay and paaaartay, which increases the riskay-meter' to a hot, hot, hot 69 degrees!"

Zell groaned as two sets of arms encircled him. He patted their arms lightly and nodded. "They'll be helping, Selphie."

Selphie cheered, arms punching into the air. "Yay! I wanted to get some older people in on this!"

"Older?" Julian feigned shock and hurt.

"We're only 23 and 24 and a half!" (1)

"Just the fact that your age has a fractional value to it," Zell whined. "Idiots, you can't come to the meeting."

"You can't stop us."

"I know, now go back to your table!"

"Yes sir, Prezzie!" Julian smirked and dragged Kurt back to their seats.

Irvine cocked a brow at Zell who dismissed it with a wave of his hand. It was a little funny that he, still seventeen was president of a club with members that much older than himself. Not that he really cared though. Confidence was the big thing in this particular club anyway, not age.

"So what's all this about costumes, Selph?"

"Oh!" she chirped. "Well, I want a girl and guy to work the floor in hour long shifts. Two will start and 10, and there'll be 4 shifts in total so I need 4 guys and 4 girls. I have 3 girls  
already, and 3 guys."

"Let me guess," Zell jumped in. "You, Rinoa and Quistis so far, and me, Irvine and Squall?"

"Nope!" Selphie declared, pointing at him with conviction. "You are incorrect! I have yet to trap- I mean, ask Squall to do it. The third man is Nida Nomura!" (2)

"Sefie, do you even think to ask us anymore?" Irvine inquired, slinging an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Nope, cause you'd do it eventually anyway. And don't say anything cause you know I'm right."

"So, like," Irvine leaned in close, "why not Xu for the 4th woman. She has a defined, mature figure." The cowboy did an hourglass motion with his hands.

Zell rolled his eyes at the cowboy. "Do you have to bring up boobs every chance you get?"

"Hell yea! You make funny faces every time I do. Boobs- ha! See!"

"I don't think he can see his own face, Irvy."

"You like, know what I mean, Sefie!" Irvine chuckled and tipped back his hat.

"I think Xu and Squall would be good for the 4th people- just… don't put them on the floor together. Too serious. Stick Xu on with me and Squall on with you. Irvine and Quistis, and then Nida and Rinoa."

Selphie blinked in disbelief. She stared at him for several long moments before bursting out, "Zell! That's amazingly perfect! You really are gay!"

Zell replied with an utterly blank look. Thank Hyne he had outted himself not a month after the Sorceress War was over. People glanced over, of course, but everyone already knew, both about Zell's preference and about Selphie ability to naturally produce Speed.

"Soo… these costumes…"

"Should we be worried?" Irvine asked.

"Can you even be worried when it comes to what you wear, cowboy?"

"It is possible. Like, don't try to dress me up like a fruity peacock or something-"

"Irvy said cock'!" Selphie giggled.

"Yes, hunny, I did say _cock_. Now, since those two," Irvine indicated Julian and Kurt with a nod of his chin, "are like, helping think up these costumes, what should we expect, Zell?"

Zell turned around in his seat to regard the two older men as if he didn't know them that well. "Uh…" Zell turned back to face Irvine. "They'll stick Squall in sheeny leather and latex I bet… now I'm praying they don't know what latex is… crap. No one mention latex to either of them."

Irvine laughed richly and ran his fingers across his lips as if zipping them shut. Maybe he'd tell them that Zell wanted to wear latex or something else equally evil.

"So, think slutty-leather, slutty-instructor, slutty-cowboy, seeing a trend here?"

Selphie giggled. Slutty was right what she was hoping for. After all the kiddies went to bed, the real party would heat up. And she was gonna make sure it was an event to never forget! "I wish Seifer would have agreed to help! I wanted him to wear a thoooong!"

Zell whipped his head around to see Seifer's reaction to that particular little comment. He smirked as Seifer turned to look in the direction of Selphie.

Seifer ran his fingers through his hair. "You know you want it," he said, tossing his head a little and smirking.

The whole cafeteria erupted in a collection of laughters, from nervous chuckles to embarrassed giggles. So, the entire school, minus most straight men, most lesbians and all those too young to get it, wanted to jump Seifer- heh.

The arrogant blond went back to reading the Garden newspaper and sipping his tea. _Seifer reads?_' Zell thought as he stared.

"Please, Zell. Don't start like, mentally doin' people in the middle of the caf." Irvine pulled his hat down to cover his eyes and hide his grin, effectively missing Zell's glare.

"I'm not ya freaking perv." Zell rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Selphie. "So, you do have permission to do all this stuff, right?"

"Weeeeeellll……."

Zell groaned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, as it turned out, back then Selphie did not have permission to run an event so diverse and… for mature audiences after hours. But, she got it. With a great deal of whining, crying and begging, both Squall and Cid caved- Cid much more easily though.

"Do you think I have enough people working on decorations?" Selphie wondered aloud. Everyone was in Squall's room- even he didn't know how that had happened exactly. A curtain split the room in half, the girl's side connecting to the bathroom.

"I don't know. Do you think half the female population can handle it?" Zell asked sarcastically from the boys' side.

It was dress rehearsal' as Selphie put it, but really it was to make sure everything was showy, flashy, and tight enough.

"Selphie, you are really messed up- would you just look what you've done to Squall!"

"No… that's really alright. She can stay over there," Squall sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Selphie! My breasts won't stay in!"

The entire collection of six men shuddered as Rinoa's whine carried through the curtain with ease. Zell looked up at Squall with murderous intent but only received a shrug in response.

"That's okay, Rini! We'll tape them in! I got special modeling tape!"

"Oh! I feel so special! Like a model!"

"Like a porn star if her outfit is anything like ours," Zell murmured to Irvine who was closest to him.

The cowboy smirked and continued trying to wrestle on his new chaps. "Sefie! These are too tight!"

"Don't complain to her, we picked them," Julian said from his place by Nida, helping him into his costume.

"And they're your size- barely, but they'll loosen once they're on you," Kurt grinned, holding Squall's jacket out for him to put on. It had about ten times the amount of fur around the collar, and the sides hung down to his knees, the actual jacket part being white  
leather and quite skimpy.

After the jacket was on, Squall was instructed to wrap the boa-like collar around his arms, just above the elbow.

Zell burst out laughing. "You look like that chick from an anime I watched. dotHACK/ Legend of the Twilight. She was badass though. (1.5)" Zell went back to pulling up his incredibly ridiculous looking striped stockings that reached half way up this thighs.

"At least he doesn't like, look like you," Irvine grinned, having finally won over the chaps. He stretched a bit to work them in a little.

"Selphie," Quistis began. "Isn't it just a bit unethical to have me in this outfit? I mean, I only just got my Instructors License back."

The sound of Selphie giggling filled the room. "It's fine." She grinned merrily. "Cid approved all the costume ideas already!"

"I always thought he was a bit of an old pervy man."

"You sucked up to him nicely when you wanted help in Timber," Nida commented and Zell gave him a thumbs up'.

"Well, I needed his help," Rinoa said matter-of-factly as she pulled on her translucent mini-housecoat-style robe over her lacy undergarments. The neck line reached down to her bellybutton.

"So, you're a mischievous, conniving, manipulative little wench?" Squall whispered far too quietly for her to hear as she giggled with the other girls. The rest of the men started laughing too, although the girls didn't know what was the cause.

"Don't forget this, Zelly!" Julian strode over and planted a red, white and green striped toque-hat on his head, at an angle that still allowed the gravity-defying bangs to stand.

Zell whimpered and looked at the rest of the men with pleading eyes. "But I look like a fruit!"

"Zell," Kurt commented and Zell turned his attention to the orange haired man. "You are a fruit!"

Irvine snickered, Squall rolled his eyes and Nida chuckled, buttoning up his jacket, if you could call the scrap of cloth a jacket.

"Is everyone ready!" Selphie asked as she flung open the curtain.

"Selphie!" a whole chorus cried out. Rinoa was using her arms as shields, Xu and Quistis had theirs crossed and were looking at her oddly. Selphie was bouncing about with glee. None of the men were covering themselves up. In fact, a great many of them struck poses  
of utter cockiness or indifference. Zell just blinked at Selphie's interruption as if he hadn't known the room had had other people in it.

"Fashion show time!" Selphie sang as she walked into the middle of the room. "First we have me! Selphie Tilmitt! I'm dressed as Miss Clause, because I changed Rinoa's costume!" She spun around and twitched her toosh about a little, the little red skirt with the white fur fringe bounced with her movements. She trotted off and pushed Rinoa into the middle.

Rinoa nervously chewed on her finger tip as she looked around. How was she going to handle a whole room of strangers and acquaintances if she couldn't handle her friends'?

Selphie grabbed a pen and held it up like a microphone. "Rinoa Heartily, ladies and gentleman, will be going as a Diva Sorceress! The neckline of the outer part of the costume was inspired by our very own Matron!" Selphie clapped her hands and Rinoa scooted back to the other girls.

"Zell!" Selphie called.

Zell groaned and got to his feet, moving into the center of the oddly formed circle.

"Zell," Selphie giggled, "is an elf! Isn't he just so cuuuute!"

"Awww, I want one for Christmas!" Rinoa cheered.

With wide eyed horror Zell ran to hide behind Kurt.

"Squall!" After said man had strode into place Selphie started up again. "Squall is our prince! Our knight clad in shiny white leather! He's also a bunny!" And with that she pounced and slammed a set of furry white ear atop his head.

He glared heatedly at her and turned to march away only to get a poofie tail stuck to the hem of the nearly-bikini-style shorts.

Zell snickered merrily from his hiding place' and peaked about the older man to see who'd be put up next.

"Quistis is a school girl! And a naughty one at that! Forget that exam that'll make your stomach churn! This girl will- hmmm grhamm…" Selphie pouted with her eyes up at Quistis who had walked to the center, and immediately back to shut her up.

When the instructor was sure no other comments about her would leave the girl's mouth at the moment she let go and went back to her spot next to Xu.

Selphie's eyes glinted as she focused on Irvine, and without even an introduction the cowboy-still- was on the floor and spinning slowly to show off the masterpiece that was him in costume.

"Mr. Irvine my ex' Kinneas! The cowboy of Garden can't part from his rodeo ways- probably cause he makes such a hot cowboy! With his black leather chaps and slinky vest he's a total catch!"

"Is it just me," Julian asked leaning over to Kurt and the hiding Zell, "or is she playing favorites with the announcing?"

"Who cares? This is for her own amusement anyway. It's not like we can't see what everyone's wearing for ourselves."

Kurt snorted. "Yo, Irv, get your thong wearing ass back here, and stop hogging the spotlight." Irvine reluctantly did so.

"And for our last two, the compadres to the end! Nida and Xu! Nida is wearing the most scandalous pilots costume this side of Centra, based on old flight uniforms, and looking quite fly' if I do say so myself!" Selphie paused here for people to laugh, some of which  
actually did, although, most out of politeness. "And Xu is Miss Kitten with a Whip! We all know her for her disciplinary ways, but what happens when night comes and Quistis' whip finds its way into her hands?" With that Xu grinned and snapped said whip.

A number of eyes stared at her with surprise and shock. She could really handle that whip… was there something Xu wasn't telling the rest of them?

"So, what does everyone think!" Selphie asked, overenthusiastically.

Zell jumped out from behind Kurt, with equal, yet false, spunk. "Oh, Selphie! Not a single strip club would turn us down!" He received a good smack in the back of the head from Julian and a little pinch on his butt from Kurt. "Nyah!"

The tip-flippy brunette smiled widely. "This party is going to be grrrreat!"

"So, does everyone look okay, Selphie?" Julian asked, giving the men a once over each.

"They're all great, guys! You did an awesome job with their costumes!" Selphie beamed, running over to hug the bajeezus out of the two men who had helped.

"Well, get changed, everyone," Kurt said. "We have to go check on the decorations and everything!"

"Oh that's right!" Selphie bounced off, already pulling off her costume as she went. Squall promptly walked over and closed the curtain again.

After everyone had struggled out of their costumes and redressed in attire you could actually wear about Garden, the group was off, with Selphie in the lead, to see how decorations were coming along.

When they arrived in the large ballroom things were a cross between a tornado strike and a Christmas party. Red and green paper was everywhere. The sound of scissors clipping and instructions being shouted came from every direction.

A whole herd of lower classmen were cutting construction paper into strips and gluing them into a long, long, long chain. Others were sorting tree bobbles and tinsel for later use.

Scaffolding, from who knows where, was set up in the center of the room, half the glass roof already frosted. Three young men lay on the top most support of the structure.

"Dude…" one commented. "You got white shit in your hair…"

"Aaron, man… you sprayed it in my hair, ya mook!"

The third burst out laughing, although nothing really funny was occurring. He lifted up his can of fake snow and squinted at it. "I dunno if this stuff is- whoops…" he commented as the can slipped from his fingers and dropped toward the floor.

"Fore!" the second guy called over the edge, snickering and giggling at the people below.

"This ain't crochet, Jon!"

"Don't ya mean golf, Phillip?"

"Oh," Phil looked up in thought. "Do I?"

"I dunno," Aaron shrugged and lay back on the structure to spray more of the glass ceiling.

"MORONS!" Fujin called from the ground, kicked the scaffolding and actually causing it to shudder. She waited until the three set of eyes peered over the side at her before continuing. "OFF!"

"But we're not done!" Jon called down.

"We gotta finish the ceiling," Phillip commented pointing to the side that was already done… then looking in that direction and pointing in the other.

"DOWN! NOW!" she stomped her foot for good measure and crossed her arms.

After another half hour the three men made it down the ladders with nothing more than a few kicks to the face from their comrades and a rather large number of slips. Fujin made Raijin haul them off to the infirmary to assess how much of the toxic paint fumes the idiots had inhaled. The saddest part was… their masks were hanging around their necks the whole time.

Fuijin motioned for the next three to get up there and to work. These three happened to be the members of the Library Committee: Alison, Dorothy, and Reena. Dorothy smiled cutely and waved to Zell who put his arms around Kurt and Julian and gave her a duh' look. She pouted and went up the ladder.

The Library Committee was a little better equipped for the job, looking like a trio of painters, with raggy overalls, bandanas covering their hair, and masks in place to keep the fume inhalation to a minimum. They wore construction belts with full cans of fake snow on each side and looked very set on doing the job right.

Alison snickered at Reena. "Your boyfriend's high."

Reena replied with a sigh and a shrug. "Wouldn't be the first time."

The three girls got to work, patching up spots that the boys had missing in their… state, and continued onwards.

Selphie bounded around the room checking on things and asking everybody how they were doing. Squall, Quistis, Nida, and Xu took this chance to escape unnoticed and they actually succeeded.

Rinoa had bustled over to babble to a few men that were working on stringing up lights. They all talked happily about the party and asked Rinoa to hand them this and that as they continued to work.

The sound of loud cursing and complaining stopped the chatter and work on the spot. All eyes fell on the group of at least twenty people and several chocobos pulling the biggest damn tree any of the students had seen, for a Christmas tree purpose.

Selphie bounced over and swatted all the potty-mouths and informed them that lower classmen were about and that she wouldn't tolerate their language. Zell grabbed Kurt and pulled him over to help with the tree while a number of others made a path to the large stand that had been constructed for it.

By the time the tree was up the Tree Force was sweating, panting and pretty tired out. It was a BIG tree, but they had finally managed to get it into the stand and secure it with strong lines.

After that was accomplished lights were wound around the securing lines to make them more pretty, and then all around the tree. Three ladders were set up around the tree, and several people stood on each, tossing the lines of brightly colored paper chains and lights  
to each other to get them around the tree faster.

After the lights were checked and looked about right, the Tinsel Brigade went into action, climbing up the ladders and throwing the shiny silverness all over the dark green pine needles.

Thank Hyne they didn't have a disco ball going because that tree could have caused seizures. Selphie smiled brightly at the tree as it twinkled in the light of the room. She looked as if she could have been high too, but everyone knew it was natural.

The rest of the day went by with hanging balls and trinkets on the tree. Selphie had some how got enough things, to hang just around the bottom, for each student to pick one and take with them as a little Garden gift. The SeeDs were really hoping that wasn't what they were getting instead of a bonus.

Over in the east side of the large room a Santa's Corner' was set up. Everyone was chatting about who might be Mr. Clause, but it was widely believed that it would be Cid Kramer. He could probably fit the suit fairly well too. Around the big throne-like chair were big mounds of batting that would be donated to the textiles classes afterwards, and fake trees and cardboard chocobos all lined up in front of the sleigh. Hasten and Tango, Frolic and Foxfoot, Astroid and Cherub, and Drinder and Swiften all stood in their respectable pairs, ready to carry toys to all the children of Gaia (3).

Selphie cheered for all the people working on the display when she arrived there. They smiled happily at her, obviously proud of their little work of art. Everything was really coming together.

Once the paper, scissors and glue where loaded back into their boxes, and the fallen pine needles were swept up, the finishing touches could be put into play. Most of the lower classmen had already left. It was getting late, and no one could expect their attention to hold for too long.

Selphie and Fujin ordered table placement for snacks, drinks and other such Christmas goodies. Zell, Irvine, and Raijin were among the people moving the tables around. "Selphie! If I hear you say a smidgee-widgee' in any direction one more time I'm gonna throw it at you!"

Selphie giggled. "Wittle-tiny bit to the right."

Zell twitched at her sudden change in distance description to avoid a table to the head. Irvine snickered at him and moved the table that little bit more that was needed.

Finally the two young women were satisfied and the others could start putting the tablecloths on.

Meanwhile, all the tallest members of the group were on Mistletoe Duty. They went about the room looking for the best places to hang the parasitic plant that made people kiss beneath it, though, by no fault of the plant. It didn't mean to make people kiss. Some idiot person, or group of people had turned kissing under it into a tradition. And it could do nothing to protest, as it was only a plant afterall.

So, hung all over the room was mistletoe, tied with pretty red and sliver ribbons and spritzed with sparkles to make them twinkle. When everything was utterly perfect, according to Selphie, the lights were lowered to a dim glow, and the Christmas lights were turned on to view the effect of tomorrow evening.

Selphie sighed in delight at how wonderful it all looked. After years of Garden Festival Committees falling through, this was indeed a huge accomplishment. "Alright!" She hopped around to face those of the costume group that still remained. "I want you all in  
Storage Room D, which I have reserved and converted into a dressing room for tomorrow, at 2130 hours, got that? I'll personally find and inform the others tomorrow morning. I have all the costumes, and Kurt and Julian will be there to help too, riiiight?" She asked, looking to the men.

They nodded, smiles on their faces. With that everyone was dismissed. It was time for rest and thinking about what to wear- for those that didn't have to dress as sluts- to tomorrow's party.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was December 24th, the day of the party. Selphie had wisely scheduled it for Christmas Eve so that students could still go home for Christmas dinner. The party was open to everyone. Students from Balamb, Trabia and Galbadia could all attend, as could anyone from Balamb, Dollet, or even Deling if they wanted to come that far. Since a lot of students had gone home for the holidays, which had started a week ago, Selphie compensated by inviting even more people.

There was an announcement in the Balamb Newspaper, and in each of the Garden's monthly newsletters. Selphie even got on her favourite radio channel to do a little broadcast (4). That was rather entertaining, hearing Selphie on the radio, and not knowing exactly how it all worked and asking the DJ about it all, while on air.

Good thing she was specializing in explosives and not communications.

The party would be starting at 1700 hours, 5:00 to all citizens not up-to-date on military time, and would end at 2200, 10:00, for children under 16- which almost guaranteed most of the parents going home then too. Otherwise, the party was on until 0200. In total, a  
9 hour party brought to Gaia by Selphie Tilmitt and Co. It was the talk of Balamb, both school and town, and Selphie was sure the rest of the world was chit-chatting about it too.

At five people began showing up at Balamb Garden's front gates. Selphie had a whole line of people ready and waiting to direct those that didn't know the way to the ball room. There were signs too, but she wanted a more personal touch, at least for the first half  
hour. After that she considered any arrivals to be too late to greet personally, and didn't want to keep anyone from the celebration too long.

The party got off to a start right away. People mingled and chatted, children ran about, trotting back to their parents and then away again. Edea was dressed in a long, flowing burgundy dress, and was standing next to Santa, and judging by the electric blue eyes  
and the slightly visible bits of brown, grey-dusted hair, it was Cid filling old St. Nick's boots for the evening.

The lights were dimmed halfway, and the tree and colored bulbs hanging around the room were alight. Music was playing throughout the ballroom. At the moment it was all Christmas-y and carols. Later it would be more dance and popular songs.

Selphie trotted around in a long sleeved dress that reached down to her knees. The sleeves flared from the elbows, fringed with white fur, like the skirt. It was almost like a G-rated version of the costume she'd be wearing later that night. She wore a santa hat that hung down to her lower back and bounced along with her movements.

There were a lot of hats in the growing crowd, and a large number of people in red and green. Everything was so bright, and cheery and festive. The children were keeping their eyes up most of the time, knowing of the dreaded mistletoe curse and the oh so dangerous  
cooties that they could get.

A band of little girls were chasing a few unfortunate boys who had had the misfortune to be the girls' amusement so early in the evening.

On the tables sat snacks and treats and all sorts of Christmas goodies. There was enough chocolate around to satisfy even a pack of Selphies. One table in the center of the line supported a huge punch bowl and an equally large bowl full of eggnog. The only drink that had even the slightest hit of alcohol in it.

Quistis was helping with the presents over in Santa's Corner, leading the little ones around the shiny boxes that had been split between boys and girls. Afterwards they could run around and trade with their peers to get something they liked even more.

Irvine was off flirting with pretty girls and boys, of the teenage variety, who seemed to either know about Selphie's after hours costumes, or were just kind of sluttish. More likely the latter with the way things were these days. Well, didn't stop Irvine.

Zell was hanging around the snacks until Dorothy spotted him and he ran away to get lost in the growing crowd. Considering his height, he did this quite effectively. Dorothy was on some kind of Conversion Crusade to turn him straight after he had outted himself to the whole school. You'd think she'd have found out sooner since he'd slept with Reena's boyfriend, Aaron.

On his little escape route he ran into a SeeD even shorter than himself. "Oh, sorry, Kitty."

"It's okay, Zell," she replied happily.

"Have you seen Eoko? Or Val? Or Sarah?"

"Lost your girlfriends again?" Zell smirked and the mini-menace also known as Kitty Andreas.

Kitty pouted. "Well, I dunno if Sarah was gonna come." She scanned the area in case either of the others had wandered by. "But Val said she'd be here and Eoko invited me! As her date!"

Ah yes, Valeska Yancey, quite possibly the only SeeD more ready and willing to bend and stretch the rules than Seifer himself. And the fact that she'd made it into SeeD in the first place…

And then Eoko Kemony, Selphie's arch rival in hyperness and the ability to be stupid at will. That or good buddies, whichever they decided on over breakfast. The group was almost always together, unless Val was with Treize, her boyfriend, or challenging someone to something that had a fairly decent chance of serious injury or death, or if Sarah slunk off somewhere only to have Eoko pounce her later for it. They were all kinda… weird.

Sarah Devion was a serious SeeD who, like Squall, was often quiet at times, but the other three seemed to make her loosen up a bit. Also pissed her off a little bit too. Eh, what ya gonna do.

Zell scanned the area too. "Uh… we're too short to see any of them…"

Kitty looked up that little ways to Zell and nodded, a little pout forming on her lips.

"I have an idea," Zell said as he wrapped his hands around her slim little waist and hoisted her above his head, so her thighs were right in his face.

"Good thing you're gay, or I'd be calling you a perv right now- Oh!" Kitty exclaimed as she wriggled and squirmed. "I see Eoko! I see Eoko! Put me doooown!" And with that Zell lowered and dropped the fidgety girl who immediately took off.

_That felt good_,' Zell thought to himself. _Helped a girl in need. Should put that on my resume. The resume to be a knight, I suppose since I'm pretty sure that's the only job with a requirement like that… Zell Dincht, a knight. Hark, fair prince- and then the prince__  
__sends his dragon to squish little Zell knight because he was a homophobic ass wipe. Huh, sucky job._' Zell grinned at his own inner thoughts and strolled about the crowd some more.

Xu was chitchatting and mingling with everyone else, periodically moving over to the drinks table to make sure the warning of slight alcohol content in the eggnog was still intact. And to make sure no one had spiked the punch. Stupid teenagers…

Squall came through the doors fashionably late' or, 3 hours late, whichever you decided to go with. He walked in, he strode over to the couches lining one of the walls and he sat down, observing the surroundings. When Rinoa came to sit next to him he calmly raised  
his foot and gave her a shove on the toosh with it.

She gave him a little hurt look. Even though they had broken up not long ago at the celebration after the victory over Ultimecia, Rinoa was getting the strangest feeling that a great many of her friends were trying to push her away, this being one of the more obvious things that brought around such thoughts. Squall literally pushing her to leave, Zell covering his ears when she spoke, Selphie asking anybody else for their opinion even if they hadn't suggested one for hours. It was all very odd.

Well, Rinoa wasn't one to dwell on things, so off she went to bother, I mean flirt, I mean chat with other people that were just that lucky to be there. It turned out she had asked Zone and the rest of the Forest Owls up for the party. At least she had some real friends there to celebrate with.

Fujin and Raijin strode by, the former in a stunning red suit and a santa hat. She looked very good in it, and the hat added a little mirth to the otherwise serious looking woman's face. Raijin looked pretty normal. Same pants he always wore, but his vest was a festively decorated green, complementing Fujin well, obviously her doing.

They were going out after all. Not going out per se. They hadn't actually said anything, but everyone knew they were a couple. The albino woman and the hispanic (5) man made both an odd and stunning pair. Even if everyone knew they would be perfect for each other, actually seeing them do anything remotely couple-y would result in many shocked and stunned expressions. But it hadn't come to that, yet anyway.

Fujin waved to Selphie and the girl ran over. "Hey guys, you look great! Everything looks great! Thank you so much for all your help! It was really helpful!"

"Glad we could, ya know? Was a lot of fun!"

"INDEED!" Fujin smiled and nodded her head. She leaned forward a little and whispered. "What's this I hear about costumes?"

Selphie giggled and clapped her hands, whispering back. "At ten, when all the kiddies and mommies and daddies go home, and all the older teens and young people can really party, we're having a girl and a boy on the floor in a little costume, for one our. Then  
another pair goes up!"

"That should be interesting. Seifer won't be here until ten anyway. He's turned into a night owl after that last mission. They had him up all night, so his internal clock's still fucked up."

Selphie clapped the albino woman on the back and smiled. "Nice to hear you using that normal talk, Fu!"

"WHISPERING IMPOSSIBLE!" she smirked at the little brunette and pulled Raijin off to get something to drink.

Selphie was enjoying everything far too much. Carols had long since turned to songs that ranged up to PG-13. She was very careful as to what was being played when. She had hired C.J. to DJ the party, and he was doing a really good job. She ran over and gave him a big hug for all his help. "Thank you, Caaaaarl!" she said happily before bounding off again.

----------------------------2130 Hours----------------------------

Selphie marched around the storage room. Just like good friends, they had all arrived on time, so she was beaming and excited. "Okay, everyone!" she clapped. "Time for debriefing. Squall and I will be on for the first hour, then Zell and Xu, Rinoa and Nida, and finally, Quistis and Irvine. Now! You can be spirited and put your costumes on now, or you can put them on before your shift is up. Your tasks will be as we discussed before. You will spend some time walking around with the trays of goodies. Otherwise you will dance with those who request dances. The rest of your time will be spent sending out Christmas cheer! You all ready?"

"Whatever," Squall said as he went over to where his costume was hanging and started to strip. A curtain had been put up again to separate the men and women.

Irvine snorted and went to put on his costume.

"That's the spirit, Irvy!"

"You're like, blackmailing me, Sefie!"

"Oh, that's right!" she giggled and went to get changed.

"Besides, you're givin' me the 1-2 AM shift. All the hotties will be gone to bed by then!" he commented, shedding his clothes.

"Just make sure you're back by your shift, cowboy," Zell smirked. "Eh, I'll wear mine too. Festive as it is and all."

Nida, Xu, and Quistis decided against early dress up. Rinoa, on the other hand, bounced almost as gleefully as Selphie over to her costume, what others may call lingerie, and proceeded to get changed.

The three who had not changed yet were making sure that all under-aged students and persons were leaving the ballroom. Balamb kids were sent to their dorms; Trabians were staying the night in guest quarters; Galbadians were getting hauled out to the busses, to be escorted by train by a number of instructors that had come with them. Others were walking back to Balamb City, or leaving by car with their parents.

When the three were sure that all those under the age of sixteen were cleared from the room, the bathrooms- for those that were actually trying to hide- and even from under the tree and the batting-snow, Quistis stepped onto the little stage the DJ was on and grabbed a mic.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and children of elder ages! This evening has only just begun. Now you lucky few will get to see respectable SeeDs and Heros alike dressed for your pleasure and entertainment! Feel free to grab them for a dance during their hour of business! Our first two on the floor will be Miss Selphie Tilmitt!"

With Quistis' introduction made Selphie came bounding out of the hall that lead to the storage rooms, dressed in her red mini-skirt with white fur trim, and the bra-like vest to match. She wore knee high red leather boots and the same ridiculous hat she had on before. "Hiiii, everybody!" she called to the room of yips and hollers.

"And your man for the first hour is none other than… the man whose name is known to the entire world, who has lead us to victory and back home safely! Our hero! Your hero! Squall Leonhart, everyone!"

Squall actually did come out from the hall, bunny ears, tail and all. There was a dead hush over the crowd, several girls fainting right then and there, and then an uproar of applause went out for him.

"Remember everyone! Only one hour with Miss Clause and the Snow Shoe Hare! Don't let it go to waste!"

Quistis stepped off the stage to where Irvine and Zell were staring up at her. "I didn't know you could announce like that!" Zell exclaimed.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Zell Dincht," she said with a wink before wandering into the swarming mass of people.

"That was…"

"Odd, yea, no kidding. Well, have fun, cowboy, I just gotta wear this for two hours then I'm going to bed."

"I'm sure I'll be seein' ya around, Zell. No use sayin' goo'night just yet." With that the leather-clad cowboy walked into the flood of young women that had gathered.

"Well," Zell said to himself, shifting the toque a little. "Here goes nothing." And off he went into the crowd.

Rinoa was off, fluttering about a group of men that were quite literally drooling over her appearance. It probably wasn't very clean or sweet in their minds right then, so we're going to leave that, and Rinoa, alone for the rest of the evening.

Over the next hour Selphie got in a total of three hundred and six dances, with a total of three hundred and six different people, and she was still bouncing by the time she was off her shift. Three hundred and six… that meant she had to dance with five people every  
minute…

Squall had glared his way past a great many advances, and dance requests, although he had been sucked into seven in total. Five men and two girls. It seemed the girls were more afraid of his stormy gaze of fuck off' than the men were. That, or the girls were just  
smart enough to see it and know what it was. Squall spent the rest of his hour walking around with a tray of treats and spreading holiday cheer', aka, kicking men in their crotches for groping his ass.

Selphie was the next on stage to grab the mic. "Woo! Hello everyone! Wasn't that an awesome first hour!" The room cheered and shouted ecstatically. "We have another two treats for you for the next hour! All the Balamb students know Xu right! Well you certainly have if you've ever been in trouble! Now is not the time to mess with her, people!" And with that she strode on in, in her near-dominatrix gear, whip and painted lips.

"Our male twerp for the hour has been out an about for an hour already in costume. I'm sure you'll spot him in an instant! So snag these two for dances and fun! Wee, Selphie Tilmitt's Christmas Party-palooza is JUST getting warmed up!" She jumped off the five  
foot stage, skirt momentarily lifting to reveal red undies with rhinestones. Oh my, Selphie…

Twenty minutes had gone by. Julian and Kurt had got Zell into a pretty hot three-way dance for an entire song, the short little blonde smooshed and grinding between the older men. Sure, there were some names thrown around and some insults slung at them, but  
with the growing number of girls getting interested in this stuff- a lot being Selphie, Eoko, Kitty, Val and Sarah's doing- many of the callers were getting smacked for their words pretty quickly.

Zell left the floor to take a break. He headed over to the drink table to get some punch when someone approached him from behind, large hands resting lightly on his hips and the feel of warm breath came against his right ear.

"You know," the deep voice began, "I was never too fond of the idea of sitting in some old guy's lap. But, I really wouldn't mind you sitting in mine, little elf."

Zell could almost feel the smirk forming on the man's lips. A smirk he knew all to well. Oh yes, as soon as he spoke, Zell knew who it was, but he was stunned out of his mind. When he spoke, his voice had jumped an octave in surprise and he didn't sound like himself at all. "What, are you drunk, Seifer?"

"So, you know me, huh? That's good, don't need to introduce myself. And how could I be drunk, hn? The only thing here remotely alcoholic is the eggnog, and I hate the stuff."

Zell swallowed, trying to regain a more normal tone. What was Seifer talking about? Of course the tattooed boy knew who he was. It's not like you forget the name of the guy that picked on you from 3-5 and then 13 on. Did Seifer not recognize him? Well, considering the outfit- Did he look like a girl or something? Did Seifer think he was a chic!

"What are you doing, Seifer?" Zell asked, stepping away and turning to face the taller blonde.

"Chicken?" Seifer asked, startled. Apparently he had not realized who the smuttily-clad elf was.

"Yea! Who'd ya think I was? Alicia?" Alicia happened to have short blonde hair, be almost the same height as Zell, and was nearly as buff as him.

"You don't look like a girl, Chicken," Seifer gave him a once over, reassessing now that he knew who the hot little item was. "You look like some kid who just hit sixteen, and Selphie roped into helping out, short ass."

"Shut the hell up, Seifer. I'm not a chicken and I'm not a- well, don't call me a short ass!"

"Oh, so you admit you're a short ass then? One down, one to go then."

Zell glared the elder man right in the eye. What was that, right above his head… Zell looked up the little bit more that he needed to, catching sight of the innocent sprig of mistletoe, eyes widening to almost abnormal proportions.

"What is it, Chickie? Do I have something on my face?" Seifer glanced upwards too, following Zell's gaze. Oh, that was it. Trapped under the mistletoe. The taller blonde took a step closer to Zell.

"What do ya think you're doing?" Zell jumped back a step.

"Well, it is Christmas Eve and we are under the mistletoe." Seifer took another step and wrapped his fingers around Zell's wrist, pulling him closer.

Zell looked shocked at Seifer. "I don't think it applies to two guys!"

"I really don't think the plant is homophobic." He chuckled and leaned in.

Zell leaned back to avoid him. "Seifer, what are you doing? It's me! Zell, Chicken-wuss. The boy you make fun of and tease relentlessly! You don't need to kiss me because we're under that stupid parasite!"

"Maybe I want to, ever thought of that? Or are you just too chicken, Chicken?" The scarred blonde wrapped an arm around Zell's waist and pulled him back up so they were right against each other.

"I'm not chicken- errrr…" Zell stared at Seifer's lips. Okay, so Zell was gay. That didn't mean he wanted to fuck every guy. So Seifer was really hot. Didn't mean Zell wanted to do anything with him. He was a pretty big asshole. But his lips looked really kissable… and… and he wasn't a chicken!

Zell straightened back up, no longer trying to get as far away from the other blond as possible. He wrapped a hand behind Seifer's neck and tilted his head back a little.

Seifer chuckled. "You don't have to look so serious." Zell's brow furrowed, but before he could do, or think, anything else, Seifer's lips had descended onto his own.

Despite the fact he knew it was coming, knew what to do and all that good stuff, it took him a while of staring at Seifer's closed eyelids to actually react. He let his eyes slip shut and finally really felt the kiss. _Oh… oh wow… Seifer can kiss like this? Oh, wait… I'm supposed to be doing something here too._' Zell snapped out of La La Land and started moving his lips against the gunbladist's.

Selphie was back on the floor, this time with her camera. She took it to all the parties now, this being the third she'd been involved in. She bounced around the floor, taping Xu and other happy couples. Eoko and Kitty waved to her while they danced and she caught Val untying a sprig of Mistletoe and walking around with it, holding it above poor, unfortunate teenagers' heads. And since she was 6'2" it really wasn't very hard for her.

She was now looking around for Zell, since he was suppose to be on the floor too, shaking his cute little ass around, but she couldn't find him. She held the camera in front of her and went from looking at the screen on the side to looking around the crowd.

She hopped when she saw her red and green wearing target in the arms of another guy and trotted over giddily, camera locked on the two. "Oooooooo," she cooed once she got close.

As Selphie bounced over, Seifer's lips were still working over Zell's, and Zell was in utter shock over the kiss he was receiving. It was so gentle and soft, and Seifer wasn't being some aggressive asshole and sticking his tongue down Zell's throat or anything. As the kiss had progressed the two had gotten closer, and both of Seifer's arms had wound around the little blond's waist, while the tattooed boy's arms where around his number one bully's neck.

_Oh…kay..._' Zell thought to himself. _Who is this bombshell and god of kissing, and where the fucking hell is the Seifer Almasy I know?_'

The two blonds slowly opened their eyes at the cooing female voice. They blinked at each other, lips still touching, before Zell tilted his head down, breaking the contact. Seifer looked up at Selphie who promptly stared before falling on her butt with a big "ooph!"

"Seifer!" She blurted out, camera nestled in her lap as she stared up from the floor. "Zell! Is that you or did you switch with some poor kid!"

"If it wasn't me, then how would the poor kid' answer a question directed at me?" Zell inquired, stepping away from Seifer and suppressing a shudder. He really wasn't wearing a lot, and Seifer was a lot warmer than the air.

Selphie blinked at them for a while, until Zell offered her a hand and helped her to her feet. "You were…?"

"Well, I was kissing the chicken here, until you interrupted," Seifer said, arms crossed loosely and smug smile on his face.

_There he is_,' Zell thought. "I'm not a chicken, Almasy. I'm an elf."

"Sure short enough to be one," the taller blond replied as if it were normal conversation.

"Um, Zelly…"

"Yea, Selphie, what is it?"

Selphie's eyes were focused a little more south than they would normally be when addressing her blond bud. "Would you like to… take a break… or…" she looked at Seifer and started to grin. "Or, something else?"

"What are you…" Zell's eyes widened when he realized where she was looking and suddenly found that the already tight little shorts were really, really tight. "Oh… fuck."

Seifer, having followed Selphie's eyes from the very beginning, was also looking at the tattooed blond, one brow quirked in interest.

"Seifer! Hyne, stop staring you fucking pervert." Zell glared at him, decided not to cover himself since that would be about a thousand times more noticeable, and frankly, he didn't really care too much.

"Just admiring my handy-work," Seifer said, smirking, and even wider when Selphie giggled.

"Oh my gods… I can't believe you just said that…" Zell stared at the taller man before walking back over to him and smacking him in the arm. "Stop staring!"

"Zell," Selphie giggled, camera now on his crotch.

"Selphie!" Zell leapt behind Seifer, using him as a shield from the evil lens of truth.

"Why don't you go? I'm sure Irvine can cover the rest of your hour, and you're in no condition to… perform your party duties. I'm sure Seifer can fix you right up though!"

Zell stared at her like she was insane. "Me… and Seifer… are you crazy?"

"Chicken, I'm hurt. Truly I am."

"Your shorts beg to differ, Dincht! Now shoo!" With that she ran off to no doubt tell someone what she had witnessed.

Zell groaned. Then he jumped when Seifer grabbed his hand. "Shall we?" the tall blond asked, pulling Zell behind him.

"Seifer I…"

"We at least have to get you calmed down or something. Come on, my dorm's right over here." He was smirking. No, he was grinning.

"You and Selphie… planned this, didn't you?"

His smirk only grew.

"Fucking Double Agent Selphie."

Seifer snorted at that. He punched in his code and pulled Zell into his room. "Welcome to my humble abode, Chickie."

Zell turned to look back at Seifer. "And why am I in your humble abode', Almasy?"

"It's closer than yours. Unless you want to walk around the halls sporting that." He indicated the front of Zell's shorts with a nod of his chin.

"Quit fucking looking at my crotch. You're more openly perverted than Irvine is!" Zell crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from the blond, looking around the room.

Seifer ran his eyes up and down the figure before him. The stockings were just hilarious, but they really showed off the shape of Zell's legs, kind of like those tight little shorts showed off the curve of his ass. _Damn he has a fine ass. Why does he wear those baggy shorts when he can show that off?_' Seifer thought to himself, cocking his head to the side.

Zell glanced back at him when there had been no sound or movement from the older man and certainly no conversation. "Gah, Seifer, what are you staring at now."

"Your ass," Seifer said bluntly, evening pointing as if Zell didn't know where his own butt was.

"I don't know how I ever thought you were straight. Maybe since you dated Rinoa and all that. Then again, so did Squall… kinda… and he's certainly turned off women now-"

"You're rambling, Chickie. How those shorts feel?" The scarred blonde stepped up behind Zell and placed his hands back on the shorter man's hips. "Still feel tight from that kiss? You liked that, didn't you?"

"Hyne, you're cocky." Zell attempted to step away from Seifer but the cocky blond wrapped his arms around him and pressed his body against his back.

There was that warmth again. Why was he so nice and warm. He shouldn't be warm. He was smirky, cocky, bully Seifer. He should be cold, or at least cool, not all cozy-like.

"What'cha doing?" Zell asked, looking down at the arms around his waist.

"I believe most people would call it holding you', you dumb blond."

"You're blond too!"

"Yes, but I said you were a dumb blond. Pay attention."

Zell grumbled to himself and shifted. "Fine then, ya jerk. Why are you holding me?"

"Selphie said I should stop griping and make my move. Some strange, long lecture about Christmas magic and a little story about your costume."

Zell could feel that smirk again.

"Can't say I'm disappointed in the costume. Your ass looks so good in those tight little shorts." Seifer slide an arm from around the shorter blond to pinch his butt.

Zell squeaked and jumped a little. "What do you mean your move'? You can't seriously mean you've like, had a crush on me or something crazy like that."

"Like? Hyne, you've been hanging around that cowboy too much. And maybe I have had a crush' on you. Anything wrong with that? Everyone knows you're gay. And everyone knows about those chokers you wear."

Zell smirked to himself. He had started wearing the first choker after the Victory Ball. The symbol on the front was two interlocked male insignia. He had worn that until the rumors started. Then he had publicly outted himself in front of the cafeteria. The other  
symbols represented some of the hottest men in Garden. He had a mini-Griever, a little rifle and the Almasy Cross. It wasn't his fault Seifer was hot and worthy of a choker symbol.

"Which chokers?" Zell asked innocently, grinning a little. Maybe Seifer wasn't so bad.

"How about the one with my symbol, Dincht? What's the story behind that?"

_Oh, Dincht'. One away from actually using my real name._' "Oh, was that your symbol? I didn't even realize. What a coincidence." He grinned a little more.

"I heard they represented your love interests," Seifer whispered into his ear. "Care to shed some light onto that?"

Well, that was certainly a rumor that had been going around. Zell hadn't bothered to correct it, because frankly, he didn't really mind the idea of getting "friendly" with them. But that was in his mind. They were just ideas. But now one of those ideas had its arms around him. Zell wasn't sure if he was ready for the idea to turn into reality.

"Love interests? Oh, Seifer, I'm surprised you buy into all that teenage gossip. Do you really think I'd want to be in a relationship with you?" Zell bit his tongue. That wasn't supposed to sound that harsh. He felt Seifer's arms slacken and draw away. _Shit. I really don't know when to shut up._'

"Seifer," he started, turning to face the taller blonde.

"No, Zell, it's fine."

_He said my name._'

"But, Seifer… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It wasn't supposed to sound like that." He missed the warm embrace he had been held in. If he had known Seifer could be like that, maybe he would have been more open to the idea. Now that he did know…

"Do you want to leave? Go back to the party?" Seifer had walked back over to his door, ready to open it for the other man.

Zell looked at him. He looked hurt, but in that barely noticeable way. Like he was telling himself he was stupid to even think he could have something. Seifer was like this whole other unSeifer-like person. Someone Zell couldn't just walk out on. Someone Zell wanted to make feel better.

The Christmas-clothed blond turned and made his way over to Seifer's bed, sitting down on the edge. He looked up at Seifer and patted the mattress next to him. After Seifer stood there too long, looking oddly at him Zell repeated the movement. "Will you come and sit down you stubborn idiot?"

Seifer stepped away from the door and made his was over to his bed, sitting down next to Zell and causing the mattress to dip under his weight.

"You're not acting much like yourself, Seifer."

"You don't much like how I usually act, Zell."

_There's my name again…_'

"Is this new?" Zell asked out of the blue, hand reaching over to finger the long trench coat Seifer was wearing. It was deep burgundy and had a large Almasy Cross on the back in black.

Seifer cocked his head to the side slightly, eyes flicking between Zell's face and his hands as he rubbed his fingers over the material. "Yea… it's new."

"Is this velvet? It feels so nice!" The tattooed blond moved his hand to run up and down the sleeve of the coat.

"Uh… Chickie? You're stroking my arm."

Zell looked up to see one of Seifer brow's cocked, in interest or question he couldn't tell.

"Ah it is velvet. Do you like it?"

"It suits you. Suits you really well. Seifer, the way you kissed me under the mistletoe-"

"It was good, wasn't it?"

"Cocky as ever."

"After that kiss don't I have the right to be?"

"I don't know. I seem to have forgotten some of it." Zell tilted his head up as if trying to remember.

"Do you want me to refresh your memory?" Seifer leaned around Zell a little, faces drawing close.

"It might be the only way to get a real answer out of me." Zell smiled. Why couldn't Seifer be like this all the time: this Seifer that didn't seem to care about being tough, or strong or proud; this Seifer that spoke gently without the smirking bite behind it, that  
wasn't teasing to get a rise out of those around him; this Seifer, that really wasn't so bad; this Seifer… that was kissing him again. 

And the kiss was just like the one they had shared under the mistletoe. Their lips touched gently and this time Zell remembered to respond right away. This time arms wound around the other's body and held on gently, but firm. This time, like the first was sweet  
and soft, with no sneaky intrusions, but unlike the first this kiss was different.

This kiss was only the beginning.

-----------

1. If you don't pass the SeeD test by 20, you're kicked outta Garden, but once you do get it, you're SeeD until retirement (I'm assuming), in case anyone forgot.

1.5. I know I'm usually very insane about them not having Earth shows on Gaia, but for this one I don't care. Cause it's a one-shot X-mas fic and it's used to help describe a costume.

2. Because Scarlet Fever's fic is SO fucking good, I'm using some of her info, since I continually can't remember where the in-game info ends and her fic begins. So, Nida's last name is Nomura. READ HER FICS!

3. In the game they never say Earth, or Gaia, or Gaea, but considering the number of times Japanese games/movies use Gaia/Gaea, that's what I'm going with.

4. I know in the game they say that radio waves didn't work. They also mentioned they had until 17 years ago- same time as Adel went up up up into space in that seal. I'm assuming the seal was the cause of the interference and once it was tossed back to Gaia,  
via the Lunar Cry, radio was up and running again and people were jumping back onto the business.

5. I was looking at that ending scene with Raijin fishing and I went "holy crap, he isn't black, he's hispanic!" And I swear I know what I'm talking about cause I've been to Spain and I saw Hispanic people all OVER the place!


End file.
